A traditional heat exchanger adopts two different mediums passing-through surfaces. Surface heat exchange can only be generated when the two kinds of heat transfer mediums are driven by power. Regardless of a tube type or a plate type, they both adopt the same mode; therefore, the power consumption is very huge, without a natural process of evaporation and condensation. Upon energy shortage in the current international society, an energy saving equipment is key to energy saving and consumption reduction. Regardless of what form of effective and advanced monitoring method is adopted, only the constant improvement of the equipment processing process can enhance sufficient utilization of disposable energy sources or zero energy consumption (low-grade energy), also including effective recycling of afterheat. The superconductive nano heat transfer plate type heat exchanger has a substantive difference from a traditional heat transfer device. For the superconductive nano heat transfer plate type heat exchanger, a superconductive nano solution is heated and evaporated, with phase transition occurring in a resistance-free state. The superconductive nano solution, after heating inside of a plate buddle, is transferred to further various different kinds of mediums, thereby implementing an evaporation condensing cyclical heat transfer process. Therefore, the superconductive nano heat transfer plate type heat exchanger is an innovative and efficient energy-saving heat exchange device in the field of heat transfer and mass transfer heat change, which is also pioneering home and abroad. By changing a traditional welding plate into a plate buddle, this process adjustment and innovation enables efficient heat transfer at different pressures, different temperatures, within different application scopes. It is crucial to promote economic benefits and reduce “unit” energy consumption.